


It never ends

by Aisem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisem/pseuds/Aisem
Summary: It took 6 lifetimes for Kuroo and Kenma to learn how to love each otherFive times Kuroo and Kenma couldn't be together, and one time they did.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	It never ends

**The first time they met, Kuroo was a stray cat and Kenma was a sick boy.**

Kenma opened his eyes that morning feeling as tired as he could. It was always like that, the days would get harder and harder every time until his eyes wouldn’t be able to open anymore. He was just fifteen, but he already knew he didn’t have much time left. 

He was born with a fragile body, a pity for his rich family. He remembered seeing his mother cry multiple times because she couldn’t bear a _normal_ kid. Because Kenma was an only child.

The day was not so warm, yet not so cold, which was perfect for Kenma. He liked to walk between the many gardens within the property and feel the sun against his cheeks. When possible, he liked to wet his feet in the small pond, feeling the cold water dance against his toes. 

Most people in Kenma’s condition would like too much. Would like to be able to do all the things that were taken from them. Running, dancing, fighting. But Kenma was different. He felt the beauty in the small things and was happy that it was what he would take for his afterlife. The buzzing sound of the bees near the flowers or the way the light would appear between clouds in the sky. He was a collector of those moments.

While the caretakers helped him change into his kimono, Kenma thought about the only thing he regretted not having in his life: a friend. Even though the property was big enough for all his needs, Kenma was still locked in it. Still unable to see other people apart from all those servants and, sometimes, his parents. They were good people and genuinely cared for Kenma, but they were paid to. 

So, when he was on his way to the main garden, enjoying the little sound his sandals made on the wood floor, he was instantly intrigued by the screams from the maids. His caretaker was momentarily confused, losing composure which just made Kenma even more curious.

“What is going on there?” He asked, even though his body was already moving in the sound’s direction. 

“Young Master!” she said, trying to stop him. “Young Master, please, it could be dangerous.” But Kenma didn’t listen. Instead, he went as far as he could to the maids, just to see their shocked looks.

“Young Master! Please stay away, a stray cat just entered the property and we are trying to scare him away.”

Kenma then looked at the cat. It was all black except for the eyes. Golden caramel. Kenma thought they looked pretty. The cat didn’t seem scared at all with the situation, which just made Kenma even more intrigued. He never was an impulsive boy, but at the time he knew what he needed to do. It was as clear as water, as if the words were screaming against his lips. He kneeled, sitting over his legs. He heard the maids gasp in unison, his caretaker seemed like she was about to faint. 

“Young Master! It could spread disease! Please do not come near it.” He heard them saying, but he didn’t really care. He knew, just by looking at it, that the cat was fine. He knew. He just didn't know how. Kenma stretched out his hand, trying to reach out to the cat without scaring him away. 

The cat just went in Kenma’s direction, rubbing himself against the boy’s hand while purring. It had been a while since the last time he’d felt so happy for something.

“You should be named Kuroo since your tail is all black,” Kenma whispered when he got the cat in his arms, never looking away from the goldish brown eyes.

Kuroo quickly became his best friend.

He followed Kenma wherever the boy went. He went with Kenma to the pond and the garden, then to the library and the bathhouse. He was always there, beside him, even on Kenma’s worst days when his body was too heavy to leave the bed. Kuroo would walk around the room a little, maybe trying to see how Kenma would behave. Then he would lay down near the boy’s hand, making sure he would not struggle if he wanted to pet him. 

Kuroo was there when Kenma’s condition got worse. When he couldn’t leave the room anymore, then when he couldn’t leave the bed. When he missed the feeling of having the sun kissing him, Kuroo was there to remind him that not everything was lost, that he was still there. And Kenma felt thankful for all those moments.

When Kenma died, Kuroo was there too. He was the only one beside Kenma when the poor boy looked at him, smiling and shyly touching his paw, not strong enough to pet his head. He was the one that heard Kenma’s last words, so low against Kuroo’s ears. 

“Thank you for being my friend, Kuro,” he said, using all the strength he had left. “I hope we can meet again.”

And Kuroo hoped so too. 

* * *

**The second time they met, Kuroo was a merchant and Kenma was an orphan child.**

Kuroo smiled at the tenth lady that day, hoping she would like his beautiful necklaces enough to buy them. She did not. He sighed as he let himself sit in the little barrel he brought with him, searching in his stuff trying to find something good enough for lunch. He found an apple and cleaned it on the fabric of his clothes before biting it.

“I see you there, you know,” he said, turning his head to the back of his wagon. A small head appeared from behind it, with big eyes that could stare at Kuroo’s soul if possible. Then his whole small body appeared too, revealing a small child. “What are you doing here, Kenma?”

Kenma got closer to Kuroo until he was facing the older guy, even though he seemed shy, his staring eyes would say otherwise.

“Stop staring at me like that,” he said, looking more pissed than he actually was. 

“How was your day?” The kid spoke, his voice was sweeter than expected. Caring.

“Shitty,” Kuroo answered, biting his apple once again. Kenma kept looking at him and something about his glare annoyed him. The little boy always looked at him as if he saw through all Kuroo’s countless sins. He sighed as he let himself dodge the child’s eyes. “Why are you here Kenma?”

The boy showed him a little pouch he carried, placing it carefully in Kuroo’s hand. The man carefully opened it, not surprised to see several different herbs in it. He searched for something in his wagon until he got another small pouch containing shiny coins. He threw it for the boy, but Kenma did not leave.

Kuroo looked at the kid again. Although he was harsh with the boy, Kenma always seemed to be this pure kid, one Kuroo wanted to protect from the cruel world they lived in. He had those big yellowish eyes that could see through anyone and anything. He could see things in a way other people couldn’t, that’s how he could grab the best herbs that could sell for a fortune in the market. 

Kuroo wanted to build a better world for Kenma, a world where he could grow happy. He couldn’t help but feel like the boy was a little brother he never had. Like he was something he should protect.

Kuroo knew his mother, she was always around the square, buying onions always from the same merchant and choosing a different one every time to buy rice from. Usually the cheapest. Kuroo remembered seeing her when he was just fifteen, a small boy following his father. He remembered her big belly when she was pregnant, always having a smile on her face.

Then she was not there anymore. 

Kuroo wasn’t a caring person. He wasn't raised with love or affection, so showing it to others was still hard for him. But Kenma was different, he was an immaculate dot in a rotten world. He made Kuroo think the world was still beautiful. 

“Kenma,” he said. The little boy slowly looked at him in his own soft way. ”You make me think I should make the world a better place.” Kenma looked at him with a confused face. 

“I don’t understand.” He expected an answer, but everything Kuroo did was head pat the boy, messing with his dark hair. 

“Maybe you will, someday.”

They stayed in silence for a while as Kenma’s sharp eyes glanced through the square, not focusing on anyone in particular, but analyzing everything.

“Kuro,” he whispered after a while, gaining the attention of the merchant. “If there are such things as other lives, I wish I could meet you there too.”

It took a while for Kuroo to answer.

“Me too.”

* * *

**The third time they met, Kuroo was a samurai and Kenma was a strategist.**

The Imperial Palace always felt cold to Kuroo. Not because of the winter or the temperature itself, but he always felt the lack of human feelings, the lack of love. It was not an unusual sight to see hundreds of people running all over the palace, trying to make it work.

Today, though, was a different story. Instead of maids with clean sheets, there were warriors, generals, and samurai all over, running in panic. 

They had protected the Empire from the first Mongal onslaught, but not in the most perfect way. After hundreds of wounded warriors and the death of the previous Bakufu, the ultimate general, every single noble wanted to know what to expect. Who was going to take his place? When would be the next onslaught?

Kuroo knew how meetings like that would work. Several days of preparation and too much-heated discussions until a decision would be made. A really tough and energy-draining process that Kuroo didn’t want to take part in. 

He wandered through the long corridors looking for his own room. He always hated how lost he felt in the property, but being a noble warrior coming from a family of warriors, it was not something he could easily dismiss.

He opened the door, sure it was his room, but instead of the emptiness he expected, there was a boy in there, sitting alone on the floor, with a whole Igo board in front of his tiny body. 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo said but didn’t make any effort to leave. “Are you playing Igo all by yourself?”

The boy didn’t look pleased with the sudden attention, but he didn’t dismiss it either. 

“I don’t have anyone to play with,” he answered as he moved the little round pieces around the board.

“Well, lucky you that I am here then. I’m the best Igo opponent you will ever find.” Kuroo didn’t even know his name. He didn’t know anything about the young boy that was there in the same room as him, but when his ears turned red and he couldn’t hold back the little smile of excitement on his face, Kuroo thought he was cute. 

He didn’t find it cute how he lost every match they played.

“How are you able to win everything?” Kuroo scratched his head. “I was really sure about the last one.”

“Your moves are weak, Kuroo-san,” Kenma said as he collected the pieces all over again. “You need patience. Hold back at first, and then use the opponent’s flaws against him.” 

“How do you know my name?” Kuroo asked, more curious than surprised. “I feel so ashamed, I don’t know you.”

“My name is Kenma, I am not as famous as you, so you don’t need to worry.”

“Which family are you from?” The light aura around Kenma suddenly disappeared as his back straightened. Kuroo didn’t seem to notice. “I haven’t really seen you in any other meetings.”

“I was adopted into the Nakamura family,” he answered, way more polite than all of his previous interactions with Kuroo.

“So you are stuck with that Nakamura old man? I’m so sorry for you Kenma-kun.” 

He blushed way harder than he should, but Kuroo didn’t seem to notice. He always thought poorly of his own past. He hated how people would look at him as if he was no better than a cockroach. But Kuroo seemed genuine, and he really wanted him to be.

“I think you will be late for the meeting, Kuroo-san.” 

“Oh…” Kuroo answered, blinking twice as his attention was broken. “Yeah, you are right.”

\---

Kuroo sighed as he looked through all the letters that arrived for him. It was really an honour for him to be able to be the new Bakufu, but he didn’t expect the work to be more formal than practical. As he went through the first one, he heard the knocks on the door.

“Come in.” He didn’t bother to look up from the letter, going through the words as fast as he could.

“Sorry for the intrusion, Your Grace.” He heard the person say, and he immediately looked up. Kenma was there, looking at him, with the orange sun beans covering his face. Kuroo didn’t know he would be as affected as he was, but seeing Kenma after so long felt different.

“Kenma-kun,” he whispered, smirking as he did it. “I haven’t seen you since the Igo matches, what brings you here?”

“I was appointed as your new strategist, Your Grace.” Kuroo’s eyes widened, way more surprised than he should have been.

“You really had the best strategies.” Kuroo pretended not to notice the red blush that covered the other’s face.

“An Igo game is different from reality, Your Grace.”

“Kuroo. No need for formalities.” Kenma’s eyes widened, but he was quick to replace it with his usual still expression. “I believe in you, Kenma-kun. I know you will lead us to victory.”

Kuroo wasn't sure of what made him say that, but there was something of Kenma that attracted him, that made him want to get closer and closer. 

“Thank you, Kuroo,” Kenma answered, his face so red that he couldn’t control it anymore. “I will prove my worth.”

\---

Kuroo knew he fucked up. He knew it at the moment he woke up that morning and saw the naked body beside him. It would be bad if it was a girl’s body, but recognizing the adoptive son of the Nakamura family was a deadly journey for him. 

How much did he drink last night for this to happen? He sure was happy and he and Kenma were treated very well. He remembered the sake being filled in his - and Kenma’s - cup every time it was emptied. After all, it was them who led the Empire to succeed in the second, and last, mongol invasion.

He didn’t know how drunk he was at the time, all he knew was that Kenma, the boy who always caught his attention, was looking at him with those pretty eyes. hen both of them were alone in the hallway, Kuroo leaned and kissed Kenma’s lips. Not as gentle as he wanted, but totally reciprocated by the other. 

Kenma moved beside him, stretching himself as his eyes opened. Kuroo panicked, he didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he would be dead if someone discovered it. When he thought things couldn’t be any more awkward, Kenma rested his face in Kuroo’s bare chest. He must have noticed how Kuroo’s body flinched, because he looked up, confused, and stared at the man’s eyes. 

“Anything wrong, Kuro?”

“A-Are you okay with this?” He asked, stumbling in his own words, too shocked to try to make sense. 

“This?” 

“This mistake.” This time it was Kenma’s body that flinched. It didn't go unnoticed by Kuroo. “What I meant is that we two were drunk and couldn't possibly know what was going on. I-I mean the consequences are…”

“You said you were going to assume me. That we would be together,” Kenma said, interrupting Kuroo. The first tears wanting to fall through his face. Kuroo looked at him with so much shock that it was enough to make him stand up and start changing himself.

Kuroo, for a while, just looked at him getting changed before saying anything.

“I didn’t hate it. We could… we could keep doing it.” He thought he should have shut up when Kenma looked at him with his burning eyes, full of rage.

“Would you? Make us official?” Kuroo’s silence was enough to answer Kenma. “I don’t want to be hidden anymore. By anyone.” He finished tying his kimono and left the room, stopping at the door just enough to look back, staring Kuroo dead in the eyes. “Maybe we could work in our next life.” 

Kuroo let him go. He thought they could talk again later. He thought they could really work, he just needed more time to figure things out, more time to let Kenma cool down. They could work things out if they wanted. 

But, in that life, he never saw Kenma again. 

* * *

**The fourth time they met, Kuroo was a guard and Kenma was his prince.**

The life in the palace wasn’t really meant for Kenma. Being born as the fifth - and youngest - prince, there was not much he could do. He didn’t receive any special classes for the throne and all he did since he was born was wander around, searching for something to do.

It could have been the best life he could possibly want, but it wasn't. There was something about the palace walls that would always scare him. It was claustrophobic, it was painful. Kenma didn’t want to be there at any moment.

But if there was something Kenma really liked about the palace, it was _him_. That black haired guard that would always train in the same spot around the same time. The library he always hated became his favorite spot when he discovered the big window that would let him see the training field. 

The days always passed like that. He would always wake up early and go to the library, pretending to grab any kind of book as he satin his favorite chair to appreciate the shirtless view he always liked.

It was nice to keep a secret in a place that was created to preclude it. It was his secret, something that made life interesting.

So he was surprised when he headed to his usual place and the guard was not there. He was even more surprised when the man himself appeared in front of him.

“I was charged as your new guard, Your Highness,” he said, kneeling on the ground. “It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kuroo Tetsuro.”

People used to believe that Kenma's whole existence was soft and fragile, but being locked in those walls for his entire existence made him different. Everything was boring, everything was the same. All he could do was keep his secrets. But what could he do when there was a new toy right in front of him? The target of all his attention was suddenly kneeling in front of him, asking to be used. Kenma could never refuse it, could he?

That’s why, when he smiled, Kuroo shivered to his soul. Was he a witch in his previous life? He could not understand. 

“I’m sure we will have a lot of fun, won’t we, Kuroo-kun?”

\---

Kenma was cruel in his own way. He wasn’t fond of sports, but he did like the adrenaline, and he discovered it in the worst way. He liked being almost caught doing something wrong. He liked to lie to the maids or play little tricks in the guards. All with Kuroo’s help.

Kenma would always stare at Kuroo while doing it, waiting for his reaction. At first, he was always startled by how that pure looking boy could lie without taking away his angelic smile. He would shiver while Kenma would lock both of them in a room while running away from the guards they stole something from.

But then, things started changing. Kenma didn’t seem like a monster anymore, just really bored. His little pranks started seeming funnier and more endearing for him.

That’s why he couldn’t hold his laugh anymore when Kenma decided they would hide in the bushes and scare the first royal guard in training that would pass through there. 

“What are you laughing at?” Kenma said, angry but mostly flustered for the sudden outburst. 

“I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but are you truly sure this is a good idea?”

“Why wouldn't it be?” Kenma was ready to explain the whole plan once again when he heard a buzz coming from the path. On a whim, he grabbed Kuroo’s sleeve and both of them fell into the bushes.

Hidden by the leaves, the two men could only see each other. Kenma noticed how it was the first time he actually saw Kuroo blushing this hard. It was pleasant to see, it was different. He kept saying to himself how it was just fun, just a joke. But if only he was able to lean down a little, just enough to caress his lips….

“Your Highness! Why are you hidden in the bushes?”

Kenma jumped. Startled he looked up at the guards who were looking at him with shocked faces.

“Nothing,” he said as he got up, running away from everything he left behind, including Kuroo.

The first thing he did was dismiss Kuroo as his royal guard. He did it without really thinking about the consequences, but he didn’t really regret it later. 

The good thing about Kuroo was how unreachable he was. Even in the months they became closer, not only physically but emotionally, Kuroo always let his duty as a guard take priority over any relationships. 

When they almost kissed though, things changed a little for Kenma. Feelings that should have been well hidden were suddenly wanting to get out. He knew that if he let that happen, he would lose.He knew that.

It didn’t stop him from seeing Kuroo one last time.

He was alone, training with a wooden sword, swinging it from side to side. 

“Kuro,” Kenma said, looking at his back until he turned to see him. He immediately kneeled down, not looking the prince in the eyes.

“Greetings, Your Highness.” The cold but usual treatment made Kenma’s blood boil.

“Aren’t you mad? That I dismissed you for no reason?” He shouted, waiting for a reaction, any reaction.

“I’m sure Your Highness had a reason to do that.” Kuroo said, not standing up, but still glaring at the ground.

“I used you! I did everything I wanted and now that I don’t need you anymore, I threw you away! Aren’t you mad with me for that?” He screamed, letting his voice rise while the tears fell. Kenma wasn’t being himself, but was there a time he actually was?

Probably only when he almost kissed Kuroo.

“I feel happy I was of great use for Your Highness.” Kenma couldn’t take it anymore, he turned around, ready to leave, when Kuroo continued. “I had fun while I was with you.”

Kenma didn’t turn around again to see what look Kuroo had in his eyes when he finally said what Kenma was hoping for this entire time. He just gave the first step, going back inside the building.

Life kept going as if they hadn't met. Ignoring one another in the hallways, just saying the necessary. Kenma stopped looking through the windows, looking for the guard, and life became even more boring than it once was.

 _It is for the best._ Kenma would say for himself, knowing it wasn’t really true.

“I hope in our next life we will make it work.” Kuroo would whisper when nobody was close enough to hear, wishing that the wind would deliver the message for Kenma, wherever he was.

* * *

**The fifth time they met, Kuroo was the Yakuza’s boss’s son and Kenma was in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

Kenma ran like he never did before. He wouldn’t say he was a good runner, but he never once had to run for his life. The street lights passed as flashes before his eyes, his mind totally absorbed in adrenaline.

 _They are coming. They are going to catch me._ That’s all Kenma could think of.

Today surely was a day of firsts. It was his first day at his first job and he was excited. It was his first time trying a new sweet in a new store on his way to work. It was also his first day picking a new path to home. 

Which led to his first time witnessing a murder.

When he finally thought he was safe, Kenma let his body relax, resting his hands on his knees. When he saw a shadow on the ground getting closer, he knew he should have run more. 

“Look what we have here. Don’t you think he looks like a little kitten?” Kenma looked to the man in front of him, shaking in fear. He was tall, and the sleeves on his shirt made it possible to see all the tattoos under it.

“P-Please don’t kill me.” Even his voice was shaking. He didn’t want to die in vain like that, so young.

“Kuroo-san, please, your father…” the man next to him started saying, but Kuroo interrupted him by raising his hand.

“I don’t kill animals, Lev. But I don’t think I can leave this little kitten alone in those dangerous streets, don’t you think?”

The other man didn’t answer, and neither did Kenma. When he asked his life to be spared he didn’t expect to be taken as a hostage. While Lev got closer to him with a bat, probably wanting to knock him out, Kenma rethink all his life decisions leading to that point, probably trying to decide whether being alive was a gift or torture. 

He would soon know, anyway. 

\---

It took him a while to notice what was wrong when he woke up. He was in a big house, that was for sure, but he didn’t remember the events from last night right away. That’s why he flinched at the sight of a man sitting right in front of him. 

“Good morning, kitten,” he said. Kenma felt his blood freeze once again. “There is no need to feel so frightened, I don’t bite.”

“W-Why am I alive?” Kenma said, slowly getting up and trying to sit by himself. He was shaking again and his head hurted like hell.

“Did you want to be dead?” Kuroo said, smirking. “Are you questioning my benevolence?” Kenma shaked his head, desperate to show Kuroo his gratitude for being alive. “You saw something you shouldn’t that night, so I give you 2 options. Either you die right here on the spot, or you join the Yakuza family and work for us. What do you think? I am so kind, don’t you think?”

Kenma hugged his legs. “What made you think I’m worth it?”

“You have to be. Lev is getting boring, I need a new partner.” Kenma slowly nodded, accepting the offer. He knew it wasn’t a good idea, but what other did option he have? He wanted to live, even though living meant that he would have to spend the rest of his life with a tattoo engraved on his body.

Kuroo smirked again, getting up from his chair. 

“I’m gonna ask for the tattoo artist to come in, then.”

Kenma couldn’t back out now.

\---

His recent tattoo still hurt on his skin when he left for his first mission with Kuroo. He was very pleased to see how good Kenma was in strategies, leading them to finish the mission way earlier than expected. Kuroo even warned Kenma when he was about to kill the man so that he could close his eyes.

More missions came. Of all kinds. Kenma would always follow Kuroo from behind, looking at his back as they walked through Tokyo's small streets. What at first was just a way to survive suddenly became something fond to him.

Being with Kuroo was nice, despite all of the bad things he had ever done. Kenma couldn’t really forgive Kuroo for the things he had done, but he also didn’t want to go away from him. The one step distance between them was enough for Kenma, neither too close nor too far. 

Close enough to feel the good feeling of being together with Kuroo, far enough not to get too attached. 

It became like this even when Kuroo found a girl he liked and married her. Kenma was relieved, but at the same time it, was as if something was stuck on his throat. 

He was the first one to hold Kuroo’s baby in his arms. He laughed at how similar both of them were. However, he knew, even though that baby was as pure and innocent as it could be, one day he would grow up to be the Yakuza boss, and kill as many people as he wanted.

Just like Kuroo.

That night, Kenma asked to be dismissed. Kuroo listened to his wishes in silence, just drinking a glass of sake. He didn’t say anything, just let Kenma go. 

Drunk, he threw his glass at the wall, watching it break into little ceramic pieces.

“If there is such a thing as other lives, I hope we will never met.”

* * *

**The sixth time they met, they were just kids.**

Just the neighbor next door, just the kid that would keep him company.

One meeting became two, then three. And then both of them were waiting for the next one. 

They grew up together, being as close as it could get. There wasn’t a single person in the world that would know Kenma better than Kuroo, and vice versa. There were no hardships, just two kids growing up to be the other’s special person. 

When times were hard for Kenma at school, he would always come for Kuroo for comfort; and when Kuroo was upset about a loss, he would always come for Kenma.

They were best friends, and then their feelings grew even more. It started softly, like a flame that had just been lit. Then it became a fire, burning inside them at every touch, every glare, every laugh.

They were too oblivious to know, until they weren’t anymore. 

Kenma and Kuroo were leaving a High School reunion. It was winter. The snow was falling,contrasting the Christmas lights that illuminated the streets.

Kenma was happy, and Kuroo noticed. His eyes were relaxed, half-closed. His cheeks were red, not only because of the alcohol or the cold, but also from happiness. Kuroo liked it. He liked to see Kenma happy. 

He was carelessly laughing at things Kuroo would say, and Kuroo couldn’t hold a soft smile from appearing. 

It was a sudden realization for him, but he knew that he should confess. No matter what. It should be that day and he knew it.

He suddenly stopped when he saw where they were. The gods must have been on his side, because right in front of him was the little court they used to train in as kids.

“What’s wrong Kuroo?” Kenma said, his vision temporarily interrupted by Kuroo’s height. 

“Do you remember this place?” Kenma’s face softened as he stepped closer, going down the stairs to the snow-covered field.

“How could I forget?”

As he saw Kenma’s back, admiring the place they used to play together, Kuroo knew it was the right time. He felt something burning on his chest, something unfinished, as if it was lives and lives of failure against his back, cheering on him. 

“I love you.” He let it slide, once and for all. Kenma turned around, shocked by what he had heard, but Kuroo didn’t step back, nor did he cut the eye contact. He watched as Kenma came back up the stairs, never letting go of his eyes until they were right against each other once again. 

They were there, staring at each other, hoping for something to happen. Suddenly Kuroo felt insecure, as if he made a mistake, but then Kenma took the last step closer, hugging Kuroo in the process. 

Kuroo could say that he felt fireworks inside him, but it would be too cliche. However, there were no words really to explain how he felt that moment. He felt relieved, but something more. As if he finally got something he was craving for centuries, even though he was just a young adult.

He decided to focus on the moment though, as he hugged Kenma back and laughed at his ear. 

“I love you too, Kuro.”

\---

There was something peaceful about living with Kenma. It could be how they cuddle in front of the TV every night after Kenma’s streams and watched anything, or how they would always try new dishes Kuroo made. 

How Kenma would always make his winter specialty: a hot chocolate with extra sugar for Kuroo and a few orange drops for himself. How they would decorate the Christmas tree every year together, trying to stick to a theme for that year, even though it would always end up being a mess of colors and lights.

How they would exchange gifts on the twenty-fifth, wanting to see the other’s reaction as they did it. 

But, even though all the little things made life with Kenma peaceful, the real reason was because Kenma was there, next to Kuroo.

Being soulmates for Kuroo and Kenma was never about being lovers. It was about being in love with each other, in every single way. It was about learning that there isn’t love without effort, and that love doesn’t mean being together, but knowing what was the best for them both. Love can be sweet and innocent, like siblings, but it can also mean letting it go. 

Kuroo and Kenma were soulmates, and they were destined to find their own type of love, no matter how long it would take. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
